


Have you tried...

by knittersrevolt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kind of but not really Stiles/Malia, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Control, shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittersrevolt/pseuds/knittersrevolt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kate, when she… changed me, I lost my anchor. I need to learn a new way to keep the shift confined.”</p>
<p>“Have you tried having sex with Stiles?” Malia asked sincerely.</p>
<p>Derek leaned back so far he nearly fell out of his chair, “What?”</p>
<p>“Sex. With Stiles. You feel like you’re about to change and you just go to his house and ride him instead.” She nodded sagely. “Releases tension, gives you something to focus on. Sex with Stiles.”</p>
<p>AKA; Fluffy smut inspired by 4x02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you tried...

**Author's Note:**

> This happened inside my head... then I made it come out. My apologies.
> 
> Cannon through 4x02, SPOILERS (kind of?)

Derek feels as though he has been unmade. The ice blue that had surrounded his eyes since Paige’s death bled out of him, but so had all of his control. The molten hate that welded the iron cage he surrounded his wolf in was gone. He could feel the beast prowling under his skin, waiting to get free on the next moon.

 

Being an adult werewolf without control was an embarrassment, and there had been far too much of that in his recent past. He wasn’t sure he could handle any more. The full moon was approaching, he had to do something. So he turned to the one person he could talk to about control, Malia.

 

He very carefully showed up at her house after her father had left for the grocery store. She was hunched over a stack of books, learning how to write or possibly read. It was hard to tell which as she had no blank paper in front of her, but several pencils in her mouth and hands.

 

She wasn’t startled by his presence. Just calmly looked up and back down. Scott would do well to have her train with them on honing instincts. She spat out her mouthful of writing utensils.

 

“I’m the only person here, if you were looking for someone.” Her face was so open, a complete 180 to her father.

 

“I came here to talk to you, about shifting.” Derek turned a wooden chair around to sit in it backwards. He needed the barrier.

 

She smiled broadly. “Aren’t I doing a good job?”

 

“You are,” he nodded, “an amazing job, actually. That’s why I’m here. I uh- Kate, when she… changed me I lost my anchor. I need to learn a new way to keep the shift confined.”

 

“Have you tried having sex with Stiles?” Malia asked sincerely.

 

Derek leaned back so far he nearly fell out of his chair, “What?”

 

“Sex. With Stiles. You feel like you’re about to change and you just go to his house and ride him instead.” She nodded sagely. “Releases tension, gives you something to focus on. Sex with Stiles.”

 

He blinks at her for a minute, wondering if she’s serious. She is. Completely. “So I’m going to go. Th-…uh… thanks. Yeah.”

 

And then he just leaves. Because that suggestion is insane.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

For a few days he rationalizes it in his head. Malia went nine years without speaking to another human. She probably just didn’t have the greatest grip on grammar yet, not to mention a lack of self reflection skills. What she had clearly meant was that intercourse was a way to focus one’s energy and harness it into something else. If she was with Stiles, and she clearly was, there was no way she was suggesting that he should consider Stiles as a sexual partner.

 

And even if he did, there was no way he was going to ride Stiles.

 

When the full moon hits Derek finds his way into a bar. He knows that he isn’t hard to look at. The simple human mating ritual of exchanging smiles and drinks begins. He finds an intelligent blond-ish woman who’s looking for nothing more than one night of fun.

 

It’s the first night of the moon. The pull to shift is tugging at the synapses in his brain, firing neurons that pound like howls against his skull, but it is easy enough to control. He fucks her, and it’s awful. It makes the wolf snarl at him. It deems this bitch unworthy. Hey do not know if she can fight, if she can run. How can she protect cubs? He has to force himself to orgasm just to keep from clawing her skin off.

 

On day two, Malia’s advice is starting to make sense in a way it really shouldn’t. As he tamps down on the need to let fangs burst out of his gums he contemplates Malia during their pack meeting. She is steady in her place. The grip she has on the coyote is a steel trap. Even Scott wavers in increments, but not Malia.

 

That night Derek goes to The Jungle and takes a beautiful cut man back to the loft. As the stranger pounds into Derek from behind he is glad his face is pressed into the bed, hiding his glowing eyes. The wolf rages its discontent from within his blood.

 

Day 3 of the full moon finds Derek pacing outside of Stiles’ house. He knows that Malia won’t be there that night. Kira and Lydia had kidnapped her for a girl’s night to try and help with the humanizing effort. Derek knows he should ask her, check in to see if she actually meant that he could sleep with her boyfriend. Hell, he should really call Stiles before he shows up asking for sexual favors.

 

When he hops through the window Stiles flails in his chair, tumbling to the ground.

 

“What the fu-. What is it with were-things crawling in through my window at night? Do you want me to have a heart attack and die? Because I will do it! I will fall down dead right here and then my Dad is going to find your shoe prints on the lawn and in the carpet and he’s going to track you down and do the whole Derek Hale is a vicious murderer thing all over again-”

 

Derek pressed his mouth to Stiles’ because shutting him up and shutting down the wolf were becoming equal priorities. For a few humid moments they battled against each others tongues in a warm slide.

 

Stiles broke it off with a shuddered breath, “Are you Derek Hale? Or are you possessed by something? What was the first violent thing you ever did to me? Why are you here?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes so hard he thought he might have pulled a muscle. “Yes, I am Derek Hale, I am currently unpossessed and if you ask me anymore questions I might slam your head into more things.”

 

“Cool.” Stiles nodded a little. “But you didn’t answer that last thing that I can’t repeat because it would be a question.”

 

“I’m here to have sex with you because I think it might help me control my shifts.”

 

“Se-sex sex? Like penetrative sex? Like man sex right now between us men?”

 

Derek growled a little, “What did I say about questions? It’s very simple. Either yes, you want to have sex with me, or no you don’t. Choose.”

 

Derek had never seen a human undress that quickly before. Or, at least attempt to. Since Stiles was trying to remove his pants and shirt at the same time he ended up toppling over again. Derek stripped his own shirt off before tugging Stiles’ pants the rest of the way off so that he wouldn’t have to watch the boy squirm around on the floor. Once Stiles freed his arms and head he pulled Derek down on top of him to continue the delicious kissing Stiles had interrupted.

 

This is what had been missing from the other encounters he’d had. His wolf recognized Stiles as a member of the pack, someone who was strong and competent. It grounded him into the moment, into the feeling of pack that bloomed in his chest. The beast quieted to a dull rumble. Derek moved his mouth down Stiles’ throat to his chest as he rid himself of his jeans.

 

“You are so hot.” Stiles moaned at Derek’s naked form. “It’s completely unfair.”

 

“Stiles, lube?” Derek ground out.

 

“What do you take me for, an amateur?” Stiles grinned while fishing a bottle out from under the bed. “I haven’t really put anything, you know, up there, except for a couple of fingers and you’re bigger than a couple of fingers, so let’s go a little slow.”

 

Derek shut Stiles up with his tongue again. He moved so that he was straddling Stiles’ thighs before coating his fingers with the cool gel from the bottle. He had to break the kiss to get his hand back to his entrance.

 

“No need to go slow. Ung.” Stiles’ eyes grew wide as he watched Derek sink down on two fingers. Those wide eyes snapped shut. Stiles audibly gulped.

 

“I’m not going to last long. Like, seriously.”

 

“Hmmm.” Derek slipped his fingers out so that he could guide Stiles’ hand to his cock. “Don’t need you to.”

 

Stiles began jerking Derek off like his life depended on it, and Derek had to give him credit, he knew what he was doing. Derek slicked up Stiles’ cock before sinking down on it, taking in too much too quick. With last night’s conquest he had let the man go slowly, taking his time. There was no need with Stiles who wouldn’t bat an eyelash at Derek’s quick healing. The pain that came along with that first slide thrust Derek fully into his human self for the first time in weeks. Finally the wolf was sated.

 

Now that the threat of the shift was gone Derek was flooded with the sensations of what they were doing. Even with Jennifer when he’d been weak it still hadn’t been so intense. Every flutter of fingertips on his skin, every tiny rotation of Stiles’ hips as he pounded up into Derek were magnified a thousand fold. The grip striping his cock felt better than sexual act he’d ever experienced before.

 

He was also keenly aware that he’d never been so unabashedly loud during sex before, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Stiles barely came before he did, and not so far ahead that Derek couldn’t keep riding him until he came all over Stiles’ chest.

 

“That was awesome!” Stiles was smiling like a mad man. Derek was slowly lowering from his orgasm back into his skin. “Did it work? Are you feeling less shifty?”

 

Derek took stock of himself, “Yeah, I really am.” He said, a little surprised. He slid off of Stiles over to the box of Kleenex sitting on the computer desk. He cleaned himself up a little before tossing the rest to Stiles who was just laying on the floor like he’d never get up.

 

“What made you even think of this,” He gestured between them, “as a possible solution. Not that I’m complaining, mind you. In fact if you need to use me every full moon from, say, now until the end of time I’ll free up my schedule, but why me?”

 

It was time to fess up, “Malia. She said having sex with you was what keeps her grounded. Decided it was worth a try.”

 

Stiles looked at him quizzically, “I’ve never had sex with Malia.”

 

Derek shot one eyebrow up, “I can smell her all over your bed.”

 

“Well yeah, I mean she sleeps here but, Oh Shit!” Stiles slapped a hand to his forehead. “I told Scott to tell her the truth! I told him this would come back to bite him in the ass, but nooooooo, dude has to do things his own way because he’s the alpha.”

 

“Stiles.” Derek snapped his fingers, “Some of us don’t speak… whatever language that was.”

 

Stiles sat up, “So we were trying to teach Malia words, right? Scott figured that it would help her to learn vocab better if we watched Animal Planet since she’d been in the wild. Anyway, he leaves the room and when he comes back Malia asks what the squirrels on the screen are doing. He looks over and thinks they’re fucking so he says, ‘sex’, only the squirrels weren’t having sex, they were wrestling for dominance. Now Malia thinks sex is the word for wrestling and she sneaks into my room at 2 in the morning to wrestle and scratches up my damn back. Scott told me he cleared it up, but he probably chickened out when he realized it meant he’d have to teach her what sex really means. And there is a spoon issue. Don’t ask.”

 

Derek blinked. “So you were a virgin.”

 

Stiles flushed all the way down to his stomach, “Yep. But you asked me if I wanted to do it and I said yes. Too late now. No takesies backsies.”

 

Derek rubbed at his forehead to stave off his headache. He looked down at Stiles who was still naked, looking younger than he had just a minute ago. Did it really matter? What was done was done.

 

“If I come back next month…?”

 

Stiles grinned at him, “You know, I bet it’d work even better if you kept up a steady routine.”

 

Derek could only sigh and promise he’d be back.


End file.
